Sleeping Beauty
by hikari-14377
Summary: True love's first kiss. Will that be able to save Tsuna from his endless sleep? And will that person ever be found? Rating may change, yaoi, OC's, and definently AU. HIATUS
1. Once upon a time

Once upon a time, there was a magnificent country. This country was preparing for a ceremony celebrating the birth of a healthy prince. The king had even managed to get the 3 fairy guardians of time to bless his new born son!  
All of the preparation did not go unnoticed by the evil wizard Mukuro or his minions. This wizard had once been kind, but in his quest for power, he turned to evil, causing the loss his true love - Chrome-hime, when the king withdrew their betrothal. Ever since that day, Mukuro had hated his home country. And now he finally saw the perfect chance to destroy it and get what he had been denied all those centuries before.

* * *

A/N: *sighs* Sometimes I hate plot bunnies. I have way to many other stories I want to work on first, both started and swirling around my mind! And, you know, when I'm at school, I actually have more time to write new stories, but this one just wouldn't let go..... Sorry to all you waiting for new chapters on Wonderland, I'll be getting there shortly! So, please, R&R!


	2. Meet the Fairies

Queen Sawada fussed over her newborn son before the ceremony.  
The servants prepared the main hall.  
King Iemitsu anxiously awaited the arrival of the fairies.  
And we, we of mystic blood, had foretold.

* * *

"Our gifts will be useless!" fairy of the present, Riny, exclaimed.  
"All is not lost. Our gifts might be the only thing that saves him." the fairy of the future, Noriko, cautioned once more the flighty fairy.  
And I, well I, the fairy of the past, say nothing. The past repeats itself, but it is never quite the same every time.  
I, Eldest, muse only at what should not have happened.  
Mukuro, punished for trying to fly to new heights, scorched back to earth by a vengeful sun.  
I suppose it was my fault. My sisters were, at that time, young. After all, mother and father had just died. Mother, foreseer and father, reader of hearts, had passed their powers, and it was up to me to protect the balance. Only right, I guess, that the past is all that was left to guide the present and future. But I allowed Mukuro to fall, and to live, wanting to see what he would do. But he disappeared. I expected it; few truly try to learn from the past.

* * *

But my musings centering around what had happened yesterday morning are interrupted by Riny's muttered bickering to herself over who will give the best gift. She bickers over true love and justice, my gift always seems so unimportant to her. She never wonders if mine might be the best, but asks me anyways what I will give.  
"Ne, ne! Mizuki-Kun! What are you thinking of giving?"  
I laugh gently at Riny's excited question. "To always learn from the past. Just like I always do. Just like you always give the ability to tell between fairness and justice. Just as Noriko always gives the hope of happiness."  
As Riny bounces head of us excitedly, already forgetting what I said, Noriko simply sighs. She gives me a look of despair at our younger sibling's antics. She and I have always ... understood each other. Maybe it's because we both lose ourselves in the dreams of what might have been and what will never be, whereas she forgets everything and learns it all nonetheless. I just give my sister a small smile, and Riny's loud shout of happiness tells us that we have arrived.

Iemitsu is waiting anxiously for us at the gate. He bows, not wanting to offend.  
"It's alright, Iemitsu-dono. We are not royalty." I grin amusedly.  
He simply nods noncommittally, and instead looks worriedly at Riny, my irrepressible sister, who is currently loudly ogling the architecture.  
Noriko sighs, and grabs her, forcefully steering her back to us.  
"Iemitsu-dono, can we go directly to the castle? It would be quicker then taking a tour with my sister."  
"Of course, m'lady."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is short and sad, but, frankly, I wanted to sorta set up the whole thing with Mukuro. (And yes, I will add more!) Hope you like it, and please review, or I'll think no one likes it and those who do will be sad, cause I won't update. See you all later!


End file.
